


Only Hope

by OneTooManyAddictions



Series: Wayne Manor [1]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Murder House AU, NO CAPES, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTooManyAddictions/pseuds/OneTooManyAddictions
Summary: Do you ever wonder if things you remember are from a past life?





	Only Hope

**Author's Note:**

> \--This is loosely based off of AHS Murder House. The idea came to me a few years ago when I use to write with a friend. I don't know if this will turn into a series but if enough people enjoy it I will consider adding more parts to it with more info and actual dialog (gasp I know!) and Jackson and Peter's history as well as their current friendship with it.
> 
> Jackson = Tim
> 
> Peter = Jason

The stories and lives taken in The Wayne Manor are well known. More so known by those who are able to communicate with spirits. Otherwise known as Mediums.

A Medium, who asked to remain nameless at this time, went to Wayne Manor. He had bought the property with one goal in mind. He would release all the souls trapped inside, moving them to the places they belonged.

Soul by soul admitted their sins and why they paid the price of death. They admitted their wrongs, in life and death. Some were released to Heaven, some ran for hell thinking things couldn't get better after what they had done and been through. Some even got a second life if they pleaded their case well enough.

A second life. A fresh start. New name, new identity. No memories from the previous life and death. A fresh slate. But only souls who were taken too soon were given this option. Only souls the Medium thought had potential. And Peter knew that would never be him.

Peter stood in the back of the basement as the Medium called forward one spirit at a time and listened to their story. He knew most of their stories from living in the after life with them for so long. He knew the girl that was talking to the Medium right now was once a therapist; she would probably go to Heaven or get a second chance at life.

The room got brighter. Heaven.

Once the lights died down Peter inhaled sharply when he saw Jackson sit before the Medium. Jackson wasn't a fan of mediums in the past. When he had still been alive a medium had screwed him over on a lousy banishment casting. But there he was sitting in front of this medium as if the past hadn't completely ruined his entire life.

Jackson told his story; leaving Peter out as much as possible and doing his best to keep his emotions in check. As expected he was given the choice between Heaven and a second chance. There seemed to be a pause before Jackson left the room to join the few others who had taken the chance at a second life.

The Medium called a few other spirits before finally acknowledging Peter's presence. The boy walked over to the card table and sat down in the chair. The older man looked him over twice as if looking for something he had missed or maybe trying to find the Peter in all the stories he'd been told. The Peter that had done all those horrible things, tormenting and killing innocent people in the manor making their spirits remain trapped there for eternity.

That Peter was long gone by now. What was left was a heartbroken boy full of pain and sorrow. He regretted what he had done when he hurt so many people, especially the ones he loved. He regretted losing Jackson, not being able to save the other boy when he had needed Peter the most. He wished he could change the past, prove himself in some way.  
The Medium smiled at Peter before he even opened his mouth and the man spoke simply, "Don't waste this chance. You won't get another."

The room fell dark.

xxx

Twenty one years later Jason Todd dropped out of college after doing a report on The Wayne Manor. He had become obsessed with the old manor and had gone as far as buying it from an old man's family. He couldn't bring himself to move into it but he felt a draw to it. In the old articles he had read he had found himself dreaming about them, as if he had been there. He had tried to remain in school but he couldn't focus on the current projects so he decided to take a break.

He had gone to therapy to talk about the strange thoughts that had started to come to mind when he read certain articles or had dreams. Dreams where he had killed people. He had seen himself covered in blood looking back at him with a look of satisfaction while he rinsed his hands clean in the sink. He looked younger in the dreams, his clothing was from an older era as well. The therapist had said he was probably projecting in his dreams and his subconscious was putting himself in those situations since he spent so much time reading about it.

Maybe he would have believed the therapist if he hadn't seen a certain blue eyed boy walking down the street looking the same as one of the victims of Wayne Manor. Maybe it was creepy, going to the lengths he did to prove himself not crazy but he knew something was up. He had introduced himself to blue eyes, Tim as he found out. Tim was going to Gotham University, Jason's old college and they lived a few streets apart. Slowly they began a friendship all the while Jason kept his suspicions to himself.

Tim was Jackson. 

He was Peter.

Peter had killed many people with no remorse.

Jason hadn't been able to save Tim in the past. He could only hope Tim didn't remember their previous life.


End file.
